The present invention relates, in general, to a portable log splitting apparatus, and, more specifically, the present invention relates to an adapter for such log splitter permitting it to be used as a mechanism for lifting.
Powered wood splitters are very useful for splitting large quantities of wood for burning in fireplaces or for other sites where it is desirable to have the wood in small sections. There are many different types and forms of wood splitting apparatus.
It is desirable that such powered wood splitter be portable. Further, it is also desirable that such wood splitter have the ability to fold up for storage or be disposed in both a vertical and horizontal position.
The wood splitter should be portable, stable in operation, and one in which storage space for the splitter be minimized. It should be simple in construction and easy to set up and operate. There are several such wood splitters found that meet these criteria. One such splitter is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,870. The teachings therein are incorporated into this application by reference thereto.
One problem that is associated with equipment such as a wood splitter or other comparable equipment that have only a single specific use is that unless it can be used on a somewhat regular basis it presents a storage problem. It also presents an investment problem because the equipment just sits idle when not in use for that specific application. Thus, it would be advantageous if other uses could be made of equipment such as the wood splitter.
The present invention provides, in combination with a portable log splitter having a wheel mounted support frame, a splitter frame mounted on the support frame, a power driven means disposed on the splitter frame for splitting wood, a towing bar engageable with the wheel mounted support frame and a brace disposed on the towing bar, a means for converting the portable log splitter into a hoisting mechanism. The means for converting the splitter includes a base member removeably attachable to the splitter frame adjacent the bottom thereof for preventing the portable log splitter from tipping over during lifting and a lift adapter means that is slidingly engageable with the splitter frame and removeably attachable to the power driven means for engaging a predetermined object to be lifted.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a means for converting a portable log splitter into a hoisting mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for converting a portable log splitter into a hoisting mechanism in which the conversion is relatively simple.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for converting a portable log splitter into a hoisting mechanism which is relatively inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means for converting a portable log splitter into a hoisting mechanism which can be accomplished quickly.
These and various other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent after a full reading of the following detailed description, particularly, when read in conjunction with the attached drawings as described below and the appended claims.